


All The Trimmings

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Its a tradeoff, you see.





	All The Trimmings

**Author's Note:**

> M for mentions of sex but no graphic descriptions thereof.
> 
> As always, thanks to my ~~enabler~~ beta, Sorshania for all her hard work in figuring out wtf I even mean half the time.

It takes a week of constant asking for him to even agree to it, and even then the agreement is conditional.

 

“First,” he insists, holding up one finger, “We go dragon hunting.”

 

“Right,” she agrees, not because she’s wild about the sport but is rather wild about him. Also, the gleam of pure joy in his eye is worth the hard, messy work of taking down a dragon.

 

Another finger, or part of one if truth be told, “Second, we fuck like fennecs in the woods.”

 

“Only not in the woods because I'm not getting a strange rash again.” against she shifted in her seat on the stone wall, remembering the agony of a constantly itching arse.

 

“Sorry about that. Again,” he said, reaching up to scratch nervously at a horn. He would have thought that between the two of them, one of them would have noticed that the moss was the poisonous kind.

 

She waved a dismissive hand, “We were distracted and I got better. What's item number three?”

 

The Iron Bull’s face hardened again, returning to all business. “Third, I shave off the underside of your hair while you sit very, very still.”

 

“And?”

 

“..... and carve the Inquisition’s eyeball thing into it,” he groused.

 

She beamed, tapping her heels against the stones in her excitement. What's a bit of gore and rough sex if it gives him peace of mind enough to cut her hair before they head back to the desert? “Excellent. Who are we taking with us?”

 

“Sera and Dorian. Sera as punishment for giving you this idea in the first place.”

 

“And Dorian is coming along for his extraordinary backside?” She teased, raising one eyebrow.

 

“Don't give me that look. You appreciate that view as much as I do.” 

 

She hummed thoughtfully and hopped off the wall, “Almost as much as you like the length of my hair.”

_______

 

The dragon proved a formidable foe and their party ran out of potions, but limped back to Skyhold victorious, pockets and packs bursting with the spoils and Sera having found surprising joy in taking down so large a beast.

 

Dorian voiced what they were all thinking when he predicted that Sera’s friends would soon find themselves flush of funds from her newfound hobby of dragonslaying.

 

The fucking likewise went perfectly. Considerably less assistance was needed, potions were at zero, and there were no untimely interruptions which left her nearly boneless with relaxation and Bull’s features and heart soft and warm.

 

And surprisingly agreeable, she soon found out. 

 

“I have to admit that I'm sorry I missed you asking Fiona for her scissors,” she chuckled.

 

“Be still,” he mumbled, checking that the line around the back of her head was even before chopping off nearly half of her hair with the borrowed scissors. “She looked at me funny so I explained nothing.”

 

“You are awful,” she laughed, swiveling to look at him, wide-eyed. 

 

“You love it,” he countered, tying what was left of her hair with a strip of leather and nudging her head down again. “Seriously this time. Be still. This is Krem’s razor and I would hate to have to frame him if I cut off your head.”

 

One last snort of amusement and she went still. Sitting all bundled on the stool of her dressing table wearing nothing but a sheet, with Bull’s hands so careful with the blade, it wasn't difficult. But as the quiet of his concentration deepened, she became aware of every small detail.

 

The light pressure of his fingers against her neck as he steadied each pass of the blade. His warm breath against her skin as he put in the fine details. The rush of cool when he blew away stray hairs. 

 

The understanding that if he harbored any resentment towards her for encouraging him to choose the Chargers over the Qun, he could get revenge right now. And the heart-filling peace when he did not.

 

She let out a contented sigh and he huffed a laugh, brushing one hand over his work before pressing a kiss into her neck. “Enjoying yourself, kadan?”

 

“With you? Always.”

 


End file.
